Special Delivery
by Somethingalltogether
Summary: Three shot-Christian is in a panic, Grace is confused, Kate and Elliot are filler, and Sawyer is pissed.
1. And baby makes three

Author's Note: I don't own FSOG. This is a one shot.

"Where is she? I know she was brought in!" Christian frantically shouted while pacing the labor and delivery's lobby. His normally immaculate image was marred by a wrinkled button down half hanging out of creased jeans. He frantically scanned the area looking for a familiar face. A petite nurse clad in bright pink scrubs glided towards him.

"Mr. Grey, I am unable to assist you in locating your ex-wife. Due to patient confidential laws, we cannot give you any information unless the patient authorizes it."

"Listen, I don't care who the fuck you are but my son is currently in that woman's womb. I will fucking tear this place," Christian paused and redirected his attention to the door. "SAWYER! SAWYER!"

"Mr. Grey," Sawyer acknowledged with a nod.

Christian pulled himself straighter and glared into Sawyer's eyes. A frown smeared across his face. "Where is Ana?" he spit out between clenched teeth.

"Miss Steele is currently in labor. She is not to be disturbed," Sawyer calmly said while positioning his body between Christian and the door leading to the birthing suites. "No one is to be admitted."

Christian rolled his shoulders and clenched his fists; nails drawing blood from digging into his palms. "I'm the child's father. It's my right to be with her."

"Mr. Grey, it is my job to protect Miss Steele from all threats and you are on the top of the list. You lost all rights to access Miss Steele when you filed for divorce. She will contact you when you will be allowed to visit the child." Sawyer turned to leave but Christian caught his bicep halting his departure. Tension rolled off Sawyer as he fought the urge to slam Christian into a nearby wall. "Remove your hand before I gladly remove it, you disgusting philanderer."

Christian dropped his hand but stayed mere inches from Sawyer. "Listen, what happened between Ana and I is none of anyone's business. She is giving birth to my child. I want to be there when he is born."

Sawyer bristled at Christian's tone. "Mr. Grey, I don't think I need to remind you of the restraining order that is still in effect. I can send Taylor a copy along with the pictures of the bruises you left on Miss Steele the last time you saw her, which by the way, was when she was eight months pregnant with YOUR child."

Christian started to reply but stopped when the sliding glass doors on the other side of the lobby opened to admit Kate and Elliot followed by Grace. The trio quickly made their way to Christian in a show of solidarity.

"Christian, has my first grandchild made it out into this world yet?" Grace asked.

"Sorry, they haven't let me back there just yet," Christian pouted trying to milk the attention for all it was worth.

Kate slid up next to Sawyer knowing he was acting as Ana's gatekeeper. "Who is helping her? I should be in there. She is my best friend."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and huffed. "You should have thought about your friendship when you were berating her for causing Mr. Grey to stray."

Elliot jumped to his wife's defense. "Hey, that isn't what happened!"

Grace looked disturbed at this turn of events. Christian had told her a few reasons of why he filed for divorced after Anastasia discovered she was pregnant but she had no idea how her other daughter in law fit into this picture. She knew Sawyer had been the only one to remain loyal to Anastasia in this difficult time. With Carrick spewing vitriol against Ana, Grace steered clear of Anastasia hoping that her absence during the pregnancy would not have an effect on Grace's presence in the child's life.

"Excuse me; I am well aware what has been occurring in this family for the past eleven months. An emotionally abused girl was divorced by a cheating husband, who then battered said girl because she went out to lunch with a male co-worker. The restraining order is still in effect, Mr. Grey. You will not be able to see your child or your ex-wife until it has been lifted." Sawyer had enough of these people believing they were above the law.

"Restraining order? Battered? Christian, what is he talking about?" Concern stained Grace's face. "I know that you divorced Ana because of Gwen but I had no idea about the restraining order or alleged battery."

Sawyer cut his eyes at Grace. "It wasn't alleged. He was caught on camera roughing up an eight month pregnant Miss Steele in a parking lot."

Kate's eyes popped wide open and Elliot's mouth dropped at this revelation. Grace stoically stood before them looking from each person determining who was telling the truth. Christian looked at his feet, ears red and fists in his hair.

"Christian, what did you do?"

Sawyer cut him off before he could reply to his mother. "Something he will in time regret."

"What does that mean?" Christian asked finally looking up.

"It means, after Ana's son is born, I will be forwarding information concerning your newest pet Gwen to a few news outlets. You are not the first rich man to fall to her charms and you won't be the last." Sawyer directed his attention back to Grace. "You can tell Carrick that he finally got the gold digging daughter in law he wanted; however it wasn't the one he expected. Go home to your wife, Mr. Grey. Your ex-wife is in excellent hands now."

Christian grabbed Sawyer by the lapels on his suit jacket. "If you as much as touch Ana, I will…"

"You will what? She isn't your wife." Sawyer brushed Christian's hands away. "Now if you'll excuse me, since Miss Steele's friends and family have abandoned her, I am needed in the birthing room."

Sawyer turned and pushed through the doors leaving four stunned faces behind. He walked down the hallway and turned right entering room 226 without a knock. The small pale faced girl laid on the bed breathing heavily as she gripped a pillow close to her chest. Sawyer coughed to alert her to his presence.

"Luke? Please tell me you sent him away."

"Yes, ma'am. Now, let's concentrate on your next contraction," Sawyer said as he took her hand and gently squeezed.

"Thank you. For everything."

"My pleasure, Ana."


	2. Third year is the charm

Three years later….

"Mama mama mama! Bike ride now!" Julian demanded.

The former Mrs. Grey smiled indulgently down at the small copper headed boy remembering how his father would pout and demand things. Even to this day, Christian Grey was a big man child. "Soon, honey. Why don't you have Uncle Luke take you for a ride while I speak with your daddy about this weekend?"

Julian lit up like a Christmas tree as soon as Ana mentioned his Uncle Luke. Christian stiffened in his seat at her causal reminder that Luke Sawyer was the one to play daddy while Christian's now ex-wife had ruined any chance of reconcile between them. It was almost pitiful how Christian had let himself be entrapped by Gwen and Elena. Poor sucker almost lost GEH over the fallout. Ana glanced back at Christian sitting amongst her shabby chic décor looking lost and haggard. His posture was almost submissive in his attempt to assuage her still prevalent anger. The assault in the parking lot was only the tip of the iceberg between them. When Christian had roughly pulled her away from her coworker Todd, he never meant to start a chain reaction that almost cost the life of their son. There was no way for him to know that Ana would falter and fall on a concrete parking marker.

After all these years of drama between the Big Fight that ended in makeup sex that created a new life, the divorce which resulted in Julian being born out of wedlock, Elena employing Gwen to dig her claws into her Fifty, and finally the several attempts on Ana's life, Christian finally realize what she'd been trying to hammer into his thick skull. From the moment he told her about Mrs. Troll Bitch Robinson seducing him at the tender age of fifteen, she knew Elena would never be done with him and what Elena did damaged him even more than the pimp with his cigarettes.

The last attempt on Ana's life ended with her in the hospital and Christian in divorce court after it was made known to the public that Gwen had been planted in his path by the woman who abused him as a child. Although it was Ana's attempt to ruin him and his 'loving' wife, Christian came back stronger than ever. The soft tender heart that was buried deep down in Anastasia cried out in joy when he disentangled himself from the harpy and vulture. He, despite his flaws and the hurt he caused, still deserved to find happiness. Unfortunately for Ana, he thought his happiness lay in her bed and like a child, what he wanted he wanted now. That thought brought Miss Steele back to the present.

"Christian, I agreed to go sailing with you and Julian as a family for a few days. Not the rest of our lives."

Christian looked triumphant in her concession. "I'm not asking you to make a decision now. I'm just asking you to keep an opened mind."

"Last time you said that I ended up with ten anal beads in my ass." She laughed at the memory.

Christian smiled sadly. "That was the beginning of the end, wasn't it?"

"No, Christian," Ana said as she sat next to him; their knees barely touching. "The beginning of the end was when you started dating Gwen while we were married."

"I wasn't dating her, Ana." Christian gripped his copper hair in his fists. "You know what happened! Elena was a sneaky bitch. When we fell apart, I turned to the only person I thought that had my back."

Ana sighed and shifted on the couch. It would do them no good to place the blame. They were both at fault for the divorce. "We fell apart because we didn't communicated properly which caused the Big Misunderstanding. You know what Flynn said."

"Fucking charlatan," Christian mumbled. "But look at the good that came out of all this."

Anastasia stared at him dubiously. Christian waited for her to say something. When it was clear that she had nothing, he continued. "Julian."

"Well, there is that _one _thing."

"Yeah, baby. There is that one thing," Christian grinned at Ana salaciously. "Maybe we can make it two things."

Anastasia let loose a giggled. Even after all these years through the happiness and pain that followed, her Fifty was still the horniest bastard she had ever met. "You, SIR, better keep your hands to yourself. I may be single, but I'm an old lady now."

"More like a MILF and I love it when you call me Sir," he said and placed a warm hand on her bare knee sending tingles down her lean leg.

A nagging feeling in the back of Ana's mind intruded on her enjoyment of this light banter. "It bothers me that we fall into this pattern of flirting and yelling."

"Much like we are an old married couple." Christian looked pleased at the thought.

She glanced at the papers spread out on the coffee table trying to remember why she allowed herself to even be tempted. Christian followed her gaze knowingly.

"We could start again," he softly murmured as he caught her gaze. He watched Ana's deep blue eyes to gage her reaction. "I'm willing to sign over everything I own to you in exchange for just a chance to prove myself worthy."

"What would your father say?" she inquired. The feelings for Christian that had remained dormant had sprung to life in her bosom.

"Dad wouldn't be able to say anything after you proved him wrong about his gold digging theories. When he finally realized the caliber of your personality, he gave me the tongue lashing of my life for allowing you to slip away." Christian shivered remembering the last time she left him. Although they had been throwing a pending divorce around, the shock of not having Ana in his life threw him into despair. The following decisions made in anger and hurt snowballed to a hell of his own creation.

"And slip away I did. In the middle of the night to boot." Ana stood and distanced herself from Christian trying to remember all the fights that led up to their divorce. Knowing now that Elena had facilitated a majority of those fights made her regret not trying harder to keep their marriage together. It left her feeling weak to the barrage of tender love Christian had been showing her lately.

"I can't let that happen again. You know I can't. We have a real chance now. Ever since I've been hitting the therapy hard for my anger, I've realized how stupid and childish I acted. I've been fixing the issues that caused our downfall. I know you have been too. Julian is young enough to not remember us ever being apart. We could have a family," Christian pleaded. His hands tore at his copper hair; small strands of silver dotted the hairline around his temple. The stress had aged him.

Deep down in the dark that had encompassed Anastasia, a small light bloomed chasing away some of the shadows. A heart is no good locked away. Anastasia knew no matter what, she'd always love Christian. "We have a lot of work to do."

Christian gave her a brilliant smile. "First things first then. Sawyer is getting a raise."

"I thought you hated him," she stated.

"I hated that I wasn't him."

…

**AN**: I needed a break from writing Looking For You so I finally wrote a chapter for Special Delivery. Sorry for any errors. I didn't push this through a beta. Just a reminder, this will not be full length. This is the second of three chapters so only one left. It is meant to be enjoyed through your imagination.

As always, thank you for reading and please**_ review_**! I always reply. Unless you are a guest, then I can't. Sorry.


	3. Three plus two is how many?

Three years later…

Anastasia Grey could not believe the luck that was cast upon her family. It had been six years since Julian's birth, two years since Teddy's, and only seven months since Phoebe arrived. As she looked down at the pregnancy test with two pink lines, she resigned herself to yet another arrival in about eight months' time. Either Christian had magical sperm or she was fertile like the delta of the Nile; birth control just didn't work for them. It wasn't that she was against more children; it was the fact that Christian had a meltdown each time she announced pregnancy.

Julian's announcement was followed by a drunken Christian accusing her of cheating. Teddy's announcement was marked by tears and sobbing in which Christian exclaimed he'd make a horrible father regardless of the fact he had made excellent strides with Julian. Phoebe's announcement and subsequent gender reveal caused a mild panic attack when he realized one day a man would be coming to court his daughter. Christian quickly became pro-gun after a few Google searches on the dangers of dating.

Ana sighed and looked down at her body noticing minute changes already knowing that once again Christian would become the dominant man she knew to lurk under the carefree husband he had become under Flynn's care. Only after the birth would Ana get Christian off her back so he could hovering over the newborn. Christian had come a long way, but he still had control issues when it came to protecting his offspring. It was endearing watching a grown man surrounded by cute baby décor cooing down into a crib.

Picking up the pregnancy test, Ana strode from the master bath in nothing but a fluffy blue robe. The monitor on the nightstand was silent; the children were still resting peacefully in their rooms. She grabbed the monitor detaching it from the cord before making her way to Christian's study. Ana knocked once and opened the door to peek her head into the room. Christian sat at his desk with papers and binders spread out over the walnut wood in the warm Saturday morning sunshine. Taylor and Sawyer sat across him, each with their own iPads in hand. Christian looked up and beamed at his wife motioning her to come closer. Anastasia adjusted the robe tighter and pocketed the positive test as she made her way to Christian's side.

"Jason, have you sent the packages to the media outlets we spoke of last week?" Christian asked piquing Ana's interest.

"Yes, sir. They arrived yesterday to their main offices. I have the security team monitoring their channels for any special breaking news." Taylor's grin was almost malicious in nature furthering the confusion on Anastasia's face. Taylor, despite his background, was a kind soul.

"Good. Luke, place extra security on the kids until this all blows over. That damn woman is going to be out for blood."

Realization dawned on Anastasia at Christian's statement. That damn woman was the phrase Christian had been using for the last two years to refer to Elena Lincoln since he discovered the depths of her betrayal. Not even when he learned that she had placed Gwen as a pawn before him to destroy his marriage had Christian called her anything but her name. The straw that broke the camel's back was the almost negligible paper trail that Jason Taylor's less than legal contacts unearthed between Elena and Ana's would-be killer. Christian locked himself in his study for two days refusing all drink and food before emerging out of the dark room like a phoenix with eyes full of righteous fire and deathly cold plans in mind for that damn woman. Christian had even refused to involve Ana in case the plans backfired on them and sent him to jail.

Anastasia had always known it was Elena that tried to have her killed twice, but the shock to Christian had been detrimental. Although he had time and time again proven his strength to carry on, a wounded look would sometimes still haunt him. At first, Ana had been offended he still harbored a tender softness for the dreadful leathery skinned woman, but over time she finally understood Christian had locked Elena into a role that could never be undone. Elena had been the first person to accept him. Flynn was instrumental in helping Ana adjust and grow to support her flawed husband just as he supported her when she fretted almost to the point of insanity over every sickness to pass through their house after Teddy contracted meningitis.

That soft spot still did not stop Christian from protecting his own against Elena. Right after Teddy was born, they were surprised by Elena's appearance at a family dinner. The way Christian had screamed at her in front of his parents to let go of Julian and Teddy still echoed in Anastasia's mind on odd nights. Never once had she seen such rage from Christian, even when she presented him with divorce papers after finding out about Christian and Gwen's 'dates' from the Seattle Times paper. Poor Grace stood on the side lines observing the scene dumbfounded before whisking the kids from the room to protect them from the vulgar words the spewed from Christian's mouth.

The knowledge of Elena's pedophile activities quickly spread through the inner family circle. The BDSM side of the affair only came to light after Elliot caught Christian in an interesting positon tethered to a cross with Ana dressed to the nines in leather. The pink blush from embarrassment on both their cheeks took a few hours to fade. Elliot barely made it to the bathroom to avoid peeing his pants from laughing. His wife, Kate, could only look on in horror as she quickly shuffled Ana's boys away from the scene. It was a miracle they didn't see anything.

The family dinner had been a blessed disaster bringing about a change in their relationship. Christian's uninhibited defense had finally brought the peace of mind that had been long in the coming for Ana. With Julian's name changed to Grey and Teddy still at her breast, Christian and Anastasia had tied the knot for the second time two weeks after the failed dinner party at his parent's house. The honeymoon was spent with kids in tow relaxing in Montana for two weeks at the family ranch. Nine months later, Ana was breastfeeding a newborn and a toddler. Looking back, she should have known she'd get pregnant again. It was as if Christian calculated her cycle to screw her into oblivion on the days she was most likely to be fertile regardless of the contraception Anastasia was taking during that time. She wouldn't put it past him to purposely knock her up. Christian was obsessed with having more children.

_'__Him or me, someone is getting fixed,'_ Anastasia laughed at the thought of telling Christian he needed to get his balls snipped. _'That is not going to go over well. That man wants a house full of children. He should be satisfied with four.'_

Christian looked up at Ana hovering behind him, a frown marring the delight the pending downfall of that damn woman brought him. "Something you'd like to share, Mrs. Grey?"

"It's rather personal, Mr. Grey," Ana stated with a quick glance at Luke. He caught her drift and rose without a word nodding before he turned and hurried out of the room. Jason sat shock still before gathering his wits and belongings to vacate his seat. Christian's eyebrows rose in confusion at their lack of manners, but returned his attention back to Ana who was fumbling with her hand in a pocket.

"Do you have a present for me, Mrs. Grey?" Christian almost bounced in his seat closing his eyes and holding out his hand.

Anastasia took his hand and pressed it flat against her belly; Christian's eyes flew open at the feel of soft fabric under his palm. "You'll have to wait a few months, but I think you'll enjoy losing your sleep over this."

The effect of her words was immediate; a laughing Christian flew up from his seat and grasped tightly around Ana's waist spinning her in circles. "Whoa there, big guy. Mama is still a little woozy from the morning sickness."

Ana's feet touched the thick carpet as he lowered her gently to the floor as if she were made of glass. "Are you sure? Are we having another one?"

Anastasia fished out the pregnancy test from her pocket and handed it to Christian. "I have an appointment next week. I'll send Andrea the details so we can go together. I'm sure Grace will babysit for us."

"Another special delivery for the Grey family," Christian stared at her in wonder. "Oh! We'll need to set up another bedroom. Are we going to co-sleep again? The bassinet is still in the basement."

Ana rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. She loved her children, but each one was a nightmare the first month. She had never been more thankful than to stay at home with Teddy and Phoebe and catch up on sleep during the day while Gail and Luke minded the children. Pushing her feelings of regret about Julian's first months, Ana pulled Christian close for a quick kiss. "Honey, we have months to plan. I can't be more than six weeks right now."

"You relax, I'll do all the planning."

"I'm sure you will, you control freak."

…

::BREAKING NEWS::

Society's enemy number one, Elena Lincoln, was found dead this morning in an apparent murder-suicide. The bisexual dominatrix was found in a pool of blood at her L.A. home with a gunshot wound to the head. Next to her was her former lover Gwen Perkins, formerly known as Gwen Grey, previous wife of Christian Grey.

The murder-suicide has brought international attention on its heels to the hottest scandal of the year involving the Grey family and Lincoln. Reports of child abuse by Lincoln has reached a fever pitch as far as London and Berlin. Our own Christian Grey was once a victim of Lincoln's and now heads the charity Never Again to end the abuse of children. In a rare interview last month, Mr. Grey spilled the beans on his life before his adoption to the Grey family and exposed the terrors he faced at the hands of Lincoln bringing the much needed weight of the law down upon her head. His courage has inspired many of Lincoln's victims to come forth and testify. Mrs. Lincoln had been released on bond and was awaiting trial when she was found dead by a friend.

Grey is being branded as a hero across the globe for championing victim's rights to remove the statute of limitations on rape and molestation charges especially those who are under the age of consent. In the video below, Mr. Grey speaks out at a UN summit with his darling first and third wife, Anastasia Grey, by his side. The seven month pregnant Mrs. Grey stood by as a pillar of strength for Mr. Grey as he described in great detail the horror of Lincoln's dungeon and the effect it has had on his life.

The world had been shocked to hear about such an upstanding citizen's nighttime sordid details, but was mortified to be chastised by the same man who defended true BDSM in the same breath. We'll take a page out of Mr. Grey's book and say 'we all enjoy a little kink now and then.' Yes, Sir, we agree! There is nothing wrong with a healthy relationship that enjoys a little fun between the sheets. After all, a little kink brought a besotted Mr. Grey three children with two more on the way. There has never been a man more pleased to have so many children than Christian Grey.

As for Mrs. Lincoln, we have only one thing left to say. Ding dong the witch is dead!

...

AN: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! This is the final chapter of Special Delivery. One day, when my other stories have run their courses, I will write about their first marriage and the end of it all. Until then, I'll be working on Looking For You and a new story about to come out called Need To Know.

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
